Nawaki
Nawaki (縄樹) was a genin level shinobi from Konohagakure's Senju clan, and is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan through his grandmother, Uzumaki Mito. He was the younger brother of Tsunade, and the first student to Orochimaru. He is also the past incarnation of Uzumaki Naruto. His dream was to become the next Hokage, like Naruto. Background Nawaki was born on the day of August 9th and his childhood is a complete mystery. However he also carries food and eat too much. He was the younger brother of Tsunade including the grandson of Senju Hashirama, and Uzumaki Mito. He was also the grandnephew of Senju Tobirama. Nawaki had graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of 11. He shared his dream goal of becoming the Hokage with his older sister on his twelfth birthday, who gave him their grandfather's necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream. The day after his birthday, Nawaki however died in battle after running into an explosive trap. Orochimaru was with him, along with two other genin, implying that Orochimaru was his sensei. His body was so heavily mutilated that it was beyond recognition. The necklace was retrieved by Orochimaru, and returned to a devastated Tsunade. He was then bury in the Konoha cermontory, where Tsunade had visited his grave ever since before the Second Shinobi War ended. Personality In terms of personality, Nawaki was very much like Uzumaki Naruto and Kato Dan. He too held the dream of becoming the next Hokage, and was proud of the title for his grandfather's legacy. As the First's grandson he wanted to earn the title of the Hokage, and protect the village that his grandfather had founded. He was also described as someone that hated losing in battles, just like Naruto did when he became a genin. Just like Dan, Nawaki was an honorable man of justice. Nawaki also seemed to like Ramen just like Naruto. However he hated when Tsunade treated him like a little kid. Appearance Nawaki had short light brown hair, light brown skin, green grey eyes and distinct blushes on his cheeks. For attire, he wore a dark teal poncho top, and light green pants. He was also gifted with the First Hokage's necklace which he wore around his neck. He also wore the Konohagakure Forehead Protector on his forehead. According to Dan, Naruto bears striking resemblance to him. Naruto Shippuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi War arc When Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated, Tsunade dreamed of a happy life with a still alive Dan as the Hokage. Including that a still alive Nawaki having a conversation with a still alive Jiraiya, and with Orochimaru. Legacy Decades after his death, Orochimaru would offer Tsunade the opportunity to bring Nawaki back to life, together with her lover, Kato Dan in exchange for healing his arms. The reincarnation would require a human sacrifice, though. She ultimately refused, realizing that Nawaki and Dan would not want her to sacrifice the lives of others in exchange for theirs. Quotes *You know just because it's my birthday that doesn't mean you have to keep giving me presents. *"I'm not a little kid anymore, you know that". *I love you!!! *Oh I will and not just the necklace. After all I'm the grandson of the First Hokage who built the village Hidden in the Leaves. This village is grandpa's treasure and I'm gonna protect all of it. *To be Hokage that is my dream. *"Are you crazy! I'm never gonna run away!!". Relationships 'Tsunade' Nawaki loved his sister even though she treated him like a little kid. 'Orochimaru' 'Jiraiya' Knownable Relatives *'Tsunade' (Older sister) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Future Incarnation & True Counterpart) *'Uzumaki Mito' (Grandmother) *'Senju Hashirama' (Grandfather/dead) *'Senju Tobirama' (Granduncle) *'Orochimaru' (Sensei) Trivia *"Nawaki" (縄樹) means "rope tree", similar to his sister's name meaning "mooring rope". *Nawaki made a cameo appearance in the ending omake of Naruto Shippuuden episode 129, holding a balloon that is portraying Tsunade's face. *His birthday was August 9, & his bloodtype was O. *Nawaki seems to act more like Naruto. Since both have a love for Ramen Noodles. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yumiko Kobayashi *'English' : Brianne Siddall all information on Nawaki is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nawaki Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 234-0167.jpg|Nawaki holding his late grandfather's necklace. Naruto Shippuuden 234-0169.jpg|Nawaki hugging Tsunade. Naruto Shippuuden 234-0422.jpg|Nawaki tells Tsunade that he is the grandson of the late first hokage, and that the necklace and village means a lot to him. Naruto Shippuuden 234-0428.jpg|Nawaki tells Tsunade that his dream is to become Hokage. (naruto-kun com)-Eps 091-061.jpg|Nawaki gets the Hokage good luck charm kiss from his older sister. (naruto-kun com)-Eps 091-062.jpg|Nawaki smiling. Category:Characters Category:Males